Bound
by BananaGuts
Summary: Draco and Hermione fight too much. Professor McGonagall has had enough, so she puts a spell on the two. Now, they have to be within 2 feet of each other at all times. What will happen? Will they settle their differences, or will this end in disaster? Lots of DRAMIONE love and angsty stuff :) Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was trembling, pointing her wand at a sneering Draco Malfoy. "I swear, Malfoy. Say that word one more time and see what happens." Still smirking, he pulled his wand from his pocket, nonchalantly twirling it in his fingers before calmly pointing it at Hermione and saying,

"Mudblood." A strangled sort of scream burst from her lips, but before she could fire a single spell, both she and Draco were levitated into the air and pressed tightly against the wall by an unseen force. Striding through the crowd of students, Professor McGonagall came forward. With a flick of her wrist, both Hermione and Draco's wands were wrenched out their hands and into the stern professor's.

"That is quite enough." She said.

"Professor, I was - ". Hermione began to try to defend herself, but McGonagall quickly interrupted.

"I wasn't finished." She said, silencing Hermione. "You two have caused nothing but chaos and trouble whenever you come within a fifty foot radius of each other. Since the beginning of this year, you have been a pain in my side. There is enough going on without you two making it worse every other day. I simply cannot let this continue. That is why, effective immediately, I will be enforcing a new punishment on you both." She waved her wand, and the two teens dropped to the ground. Hermione looked nervous and pensive at the thought of a new punishment, but Draco simply rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. "From this moment, until I decide you have learned your lesson, you both will be placed under a certain spell of mine. Once it is placed, you two will be forced to be within two feet of each other at all times." Hermione gasped, too shocked to speak, at the same moment that Draco sputtered,

"What?!"

"Along with that, both of your wands are revoked until I say otherwise." She continued.

"Professor, you can't be serious!" Hermione protested.

"Oh, I assure you, Miss Granger. I am quite serious." She calmly retorted. "It brings me no pleasure in having to resort to such means, but you leave me no choice."

"Bollocks." Draco muttered. "I'm leaving." He turned, starting to walk down the hall. Before he could take one step, however, Professor McGonagall raised her wand and cast the formidable-sounding spell. Suddenly, he and Hermione were dragged towards each other, only stopping when they were two feet apart, just like McGonagall said.

"I really hope you two learn." She said almost sadly, then turned as if to leave.

"Professor, wait!" Hermione called out. "What about sleeping? Or our classes? Or.." she gasped, as if she suddenly realized a horrible truth. "What about _showers?" _

"You both are taking the exact same classes, just at different times. Pick one schedule and follow that. As for sleeping and showering, be grateful I didn't make the distance less than two feet." And, with that, she left, leaving a very shocked Draco and Hermione in her wake. As soon as she was out of sight, the students watching them began snickering. Draco glared at Hermione.

"This is ridiculous. I don't believe it." He made as if to walk away, but as he took a step, Hermione took a step in the same direction. He paused, then took another step, just to be sure. Hermione took another step, as well. He frowned, piercing her with a hateful stare.

"I'm not doing it, I swear." She defended. He made sort of a growling noise.

"I know." He said in resignation, running a hand through his platinum-blonde hair. "It would seem," he said, leveling a look of disgust at Hermione. "that, for the time being, we are stuck with each other."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Zilch, nada, noodle. (If you understood that reference, you are amazing!) Sadly, I own nothing. Sigh…

Anyways, we left off at: "It would seem," he said, leveling a look of disgust at Hermione. "that, for the time being, we are stuck with each other."

"Hermione!" a voice called out. Hermione looked around, trying to find the source. Suddenly, Ron Weasly and Harry Potter pushed their way through the crowd. "We came as soon as we heard." Ron said, rather breathlessly.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her. She nodded.

"I'm fine, but.." she hesitated, not wanting to admit her new punishment.

"But what?" Ron demanded.

"McGonagall, she.. she put a spell on Malfoy and I. We can't be further than two feet apart at all times." She admitted dejectedly.

"WHAT?!" Both Ron and Harry bellowed. Harry turned to Malfoy, pulling his wand. "What did you do to her?" he asked angrily. Draco sneered.

"I didn't do anything. It's not my fault your little mudblood couldn't control her temper." At the word 'mudblood', Hermione clenched her hands into fists.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Don't call her that." Ron defended.

"Aww, how precious. The witless duo, to Granger's protection. I bet –."

"Shut up." Hermione interrupted. "This is all your fault, because you wouldn't stop calling me that. I've had enough."

"What are you going to do, Granger? Cry to your little friends? Tell McGonagall? In case you haven't noticed, there is nothing you or your idiotic friends can do, and now, thanks to that joke of a professor, you'll be hearing it a lot more." Draco cruelly pointed out.

"You little.." Ron tried to pull out his wand, but Hermione stopped him. She looked tired.

"Ron, it's okay." She said. "You should go. You'll be late for class."

"But –"

"No, Ron. I'll be fine. I can handle this. I'll see you two later, okay?" she said calmly. Hesitatingly, they nodded and slowly walked away, heads close together as they talked. Hermione sighed in defeat. "Okay." She said, turning to face Draco. "Let's figure this out."

"Thirty seconds ago, you were ready to punch me in the face, now suddenly you want to calmly discuss the situation?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" she asked sharply.

"No, I suppose not." He replied.

"Alright then. Whose schedule should we follow?"

"Mine." Draco replied immediately.

"Why?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" he asked defensively. She studied him for a moment, then decided it wasn't worth the argument.

"No." she said. "Okay, we'll follow your schedule. But if we do that, then I think it's only fair if we stay in the Gryffindor room."

"Absolutely not!" he bellowed, glaring at a straggling student who stopped and stared at his outburst.

"Well I don't want to sleep in a Slytherin room." She protested. "And I don't think there are any spare rooms lying about…" her voice trailed off as her face took a pensive look.

"What is it?" Draco asked cautiously. She smiled, proud of her brilliant idea.

"I know where we can stay." She said.

"Not a Gryffindor -."

"No, no. Something better."

"Anything's better than staying in a Gryffindor room." Hermione chose to ignore that comment.

"Follow me." She said, and began walking toward the staircase. Draco, pretending he had a choice, followed. After a few minutes of silence, however, he became too curious and had to ask,

"Where are we going, exactly?" At that precise moment, however, she stopped, gesturing to an empty wall.

"Here." She said proudly. Draco began to question her sanity, until parts of the wall started fading, creating the shape of a humble-looking door.

"What is this?" he asked.

"This is where we will stay. Trust me, it's perfect." She assured him.

"Yes, okay." He said, waving his hand as if brushing off her comment. "But you didn't answer my question. What is this?"

"This," she said, as the door swung open. "Is the Room of Requirement."

Author's Note: Just a few things..

If you have reviewed, I LOVE YOU! Please, please, please review. How else am I to know if my stories are any good?

I just got my nails done, like two weeks ago. Now, for normal people, two weeks is ample time to adjust to acrylic nails. But, alas, I am not normal. So typing is still a bit weird for me. If there are embarrassing spelling errors, that is probably why.

I'm trying to make my characters as accurate as possible, but I haven't read the books in, like, forever. And I haven't seen the movies in a while, either. To be honest, most of my character development ideas are from other fanfics. Let me know how I'm doing on that.


End file.
